A Renesme Story
by Vampgurl481
Summary: In BD Jake doesn’t see Nessie!...4 years later Nessie is physically 17 and sneaks out to a masked ball! While she’s there she sees him! Based on Cinderella! I'm no good at summarys. My first fanfic R&R pleez!
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

I still couldn't see his face, so I still did not know who he was, or even know his name for that matter! I loved him! I knew that I did! I could feel the static as soon as I walked in the room. People were still staring at me and it had at least been more than an hour! He was so unusually warm. I was so used to being cold all the time, I'd forgotten what it felt like to be warm. My head rested on his chest or maybe his stomach since he was so freakishly tall! I could have stayed like that forever, but the clock struck 12, and I had to hurry and get home before they did! If I didn't I'd be doomed; I may already have been! The clock struck again and I pulled away from him. "Wait!" He shouted as I ran off toward the door. The tears had already begun to spill down my cheeks. I heard something drop. The locket! I glanced back as he picked it up. I was out of the room now runnning at a much faster speed to beat them home. I never wanted to hurt him, but from the look on his face as picked up my necklace I already had.

* * *

**Ok Short right but seriously did you think I would just stop here? No way! The first chapter is here too you know! So I'll stop writing so you can read it!  
Don't forget to review though!  
****G(00)D  
(-)  
~Monkey~**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Time for everything**

"Come on Nessie or we'll be late!" Emmett shouted in his big booming voice. It was loud too. Like I couldn't hear if he'd said it in his regular tone! I think he underestimates me too much. I don't know why he's so mad anyway? It isn't like he actually wants to go back to Forks High School for the 1 millionth time. He probably wanted to annoy me...and it was working.

I quickly grabbed my things and threw them in my bright purple school bag. I would finally get to use this thing! I headed for the door, and walked outside with the bag over my shoulder.  
"What took you so long!?" Emmett demanded. I opened my mouth to say something, but mom beat me to it.

"It takes girls longer to get ready than guys, Emmet!"

"Well she could at least hurry up! We ain't got all day!"

"No, just the rest of eternity!"

At that I had to laugh. Ugh! I hated my laugh! I felt my smile turn quickly into a scowl. It was a babyish sort of laugh! It had been that way ever since I could remember, and I hated it! Mom said she loved to hear me laugh. It was probably because the first time I did it was at her!

She looked over at me, smiling. Semi-down, but not quite. I had grown so much in the last couple of years! Now I was taller than Alice! That really wasn't saying much though, _everyone_ was taller than _Alice! _

Dad hearing my thoughts. He turned and got in his silver Volvo, with everyone else already inside waiting. I got into the car with mom like I always do. I learned long ago to never ride with dad. He reads your thoughts and answers them! It can be embarrassing! Sometimes it's helpful if you don't want to _talk _about it.

Mom drives a midnight purple Ferrari. It is really pretty and after I can prove to her that I'm responsible enough I can drive it. She isn't over protective of her car just me. I was hoping to get my own car but I don't know how to ask...unless dad hears me.

We rode in the car in silence. She drove so fast I was sure we'd be there in no time at all. Even if I had no idea where the school was! She looked concerned about something. That wasn't that unusual for her, but this time it wasn't the you're-going-to-get-hurt concern. It was more like...like... I didn't know what it was!

She suddenly turned to me with her wary golden eyes, and answered my unspoken question.  
"You can wait another year if you'd like"

"Mom I _want_ to go. I'm tired of sitting at home by myself doing nothing while you guys are at school! And it isn't like I'm going that far! I'll be in the school!"

"I know I'm just...worried"

"You're always worried" I mumbled.

She laughed and it sounded as if she were singing! This just made me even more jealous of her!

"Oh Renesme you're so silly!"

"Mommy, I'll be perfectly safe. I'll be in a school with tons of kids and 8 vampires!" The 'Mommy' trick gets her every time. I think it reminds her that I'm still a kid.

"Ok we're here!"

I hadn't realized we were in the parking lot. She wasn't wearing that concerned face anymore. She was smiling! We got out of the car. Dad pulled in the lot as soon as we got out.  
Alice skipped over to me and held my hand. We all walked into the receptionist room together.  
The receptionist was a short, stout woman with strawberry blond hair that was pulled up in a bun on top of her head.

"Hello." Dad said casually to her. The name plate on her desk read _Ms. Starnz_.

"H-Hello." The receptionist stuttered. I was confused, why was she stuttering? It's not like she hasn't seen someone who looked like a person before?

"We need our schedule" Dad said clearly. He wasn't dazed like her. I didn't know what was wrong with her. She got the schedule nosily knocking over papers as she did.

"H-Here you are" She said handing us all nine sheets of paper too quickly.

"Thank you" Dad said as we headed out the door.

_What was that all about Dad? _I asked him in my head.

He just shook his head and gave each of us one. When he handed me mine I looked it over. We all compared ours with mine.  
Great! I had one of them in every class except for Gym!

"Alrighty lets go" Alice cheered.

We walked into the school building together people staring at us the whole time. What was wrong with these people?  
Dad and I had Spanish together first. We split up in the hallway going towards our classes.  
_Why are they all staring at us dad? _I thought.

He looked at me and spoke quickly. "They've never seen anything like us before."

_Huh? _"We look just like regular people dad." I spoke aloud this time.

"No they all think we look too beautiful to be people."

_WHAT?! _Did that mean they knew what we were, well what they were?! How many times had they been to this school?!

"Calm down Nessie." He said in a soothing voice. Did he not worry about our safety?

"They don't know what we are. They just don't know why, or how, we look the way we do."

_Whew! What a relief!_

He made a low chuckle.

I smiled as we walked into our first class. It quickly faded when I realized how many people were staring, and how many of them gasped when they saw us.

* * *

**So what do you think of it so far? If you think it was slow, tell me. If you thought I needed to describe more, tell me. Pleez! I crave your reviews to help me!  
Oh and by the way, I am going to try and update everyday! So make sure to check in around Lunch! Thats when I'll have it posted! Alright, Thanx!  
G(00)D  
(-)  
~Monkey~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hate Gym class**

Spanish went pretty well after everyone got over their shock. We didn't learn much of anything just went over some rules. The teacher there was pretty strict so I made a mental note to stay on his _good _side. After the class was over I went to Trig with Alice. I tried to listen to what the teacher said, but it was really hard to when you had a pixie chatting your ear off the whole time! Biology was fun with Emmett as my partner. Of course I ended up doing all the work while he just sat there. Now it was time for Gym.

I was pretty excited because I love to play around. That was until I saw the teacher.

He was tall with a lot of muscles in his chest. He was wearing short green shorts, and a gray tank-top.  
"Now listen up, and listen good because I'm only gonna say it once!" he bellowed

I was kinda scared of him in a way. But why should I be?_ I_ was the one who could tear _his _arms off!  
"In my Gym there are no winners or losers, only players! And most importantly, there are _no_ cheaters!" He said giving each of us a look that said 'Disobey me and Die'.

"Now is that clear?" He asked not yelling at us for once.  
No one spoke.  
"I said, IS THAT CLEAR?!!!!" His question got louder at the end.

"Yes sir!" We all answered at once.

"Good. Now we will split into two teams. You, you, you, you, and those five!" He pointed to those who he said were on the red team. Then he told the rest of us to go to the opposite side of the gym. He then came out and told us the rules of the game. It was called dodge ball and you played with big, round, red, rubber balls. The object was to hit your opponents with the balls. If they were hit from their shoulders down they were out. A caught ball meant the person who threw it was out. It seems simple enough.

I was wrong.

After those two agonizing games. I was thankful that no one in my family had that class with me, especially Emmett!  
I forced myself to go to lunch though I really didn't want to. When I got in the cafeteria I got my food and looked for my family. They were sitting at a lunch table much farther away from the others. I slowly made my way over to them.

"Hey why ya so glum?" Emmett asked when I was close enough to the table.

"No reason" They'd obviously picked up on my mood.

"Heck yeah there's a reason! Tell us!"

I quickly ran last period through my head for dad. The first game where I was the first one out, and was pelted with dodge balls!  
And then the second one where I was the last one on my team standing, and then won the game. But the other team was all mad at me for that second game.

"Oh" Dad said understanding at once. "I get it" Dad always knew me much better than mom did. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she couldn't get inside my head?

"I wanted you to tell all f us!" Emmett noticed my little preview for Dad.

Fine!" I would _show_ them later. "I really hate Gym class."

And for some odd reason that was really funny. They were all busting a gut laughing. That included dad.  
I just sat there looking confused. Why was hating gym so funny?

"Never mind Nessie" Dad told me hearing my thoughts again.

After that lunch went by pretty quickly with no interruptions. We talked about random topics Alice kept bringing up, and Jasper found it very amusing when I was lost.  
All in all, the day at school went pretty well. I had fun-besides gym class- at school today. Before I knew it we were in the car, driving home. I remembered something.

"Hey mom?" I asked as we were driving down the road.

"Yes?"

"Could we maybe stop by the library? I wanted to get this one book."

"Sure. Of Course!"

"Thanks." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks Library.

We both went inside and I started looking. The book was recommended to me by one of my teachers. She said 'I get to know people pretty quickly, and I know that you would love to read it'. I was excited to find out what it was about. I didn't know what I seemed like to others and if the book represented me than I _had_ to read it. So I-there it is...  
The book I had been looking for, _Romeo and Juliete!_

I picked it up hastily and started to read the back. Apparently it was about two lovers who were forbidden to be together, because their families are too different.

I _need _to read this book.

* * *

**So what didja think of this chapter? I know it wasn't as long but I felt like I was putting in too much information I didn't need. Anywho! Yeah I want to know, what you think of it so far? G00D? BAD? NORMAL? I _have_ to know! And I will be posting tomorrow so make sure to check in on the story to see how it's changed...cuz it will!  
Dun Dun Duhh!  
G(00)D  
(-)**  
**~Monkey~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start the story, I want to thank some of my reviewers! First randomgril18 who helped me correct my mistakes for the Preface, and Chapter 1! Second I would like to say thanx to Saklutzy who has- so far- reviewed to all my chapters! Also a BIG thank you goes out to OliviatheGREAT133 my online and real life BF! That's about it. Sorry I didn't recognize all of you.:'( But if you want me to recognize you, pleez tell me by reviewing this chapter!~**  
**G(00)D  
(-)  
~Monkey~ **

**

* * *

**

**The Bike**

Ok this book is _great! _I'm not lying. I love it so much I'm almost finished with it already, and now I'm going back to the library _again _just to get the movie!

I walked into my Literature class. The teacher who recommended the book was there. I ran up to her uncontrollably and gave her a big_ 'Emmett' _hug.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you so, very much for recommending the book!" I told her releasing just a little.

"Well, you're _very_ welcome. I thought you might like it"

"_Like_ it?"

"I love it!" Every word of that was true. It was the best book I've ever read.

She sent me to my seat and after I finished my homework- former and current- I started to read some more.  
I was really getting into it too. The tone of their words rang clearly in my head. Then a sentence stood out to me...

_"Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty...."_

I read that sentence -over and over again- in my head until I memorized it. Wow! So much you make it into that they really truly loved one another. They would literally die for each other, if it meant the other's safety. I thought both of them deserved a medal.  
And right then and there I promised myself I would have someone like that. Someone who would love me more than anything. Someone to protect me. At that moment the bell rang and I jumped.

I guess time had gotten away from me.

I walked out of that class thinking very hard about that sentence. Mom caught up with me. She said something. It sounded like 'Neighborly way?'.

"What mom?" I asked looking up from my feet.

"I said, have a good day?"

"Oh, um yeah." I told her looking back down at my feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She seemed to let it go. Until we got in the car.

"Wha-" I cut her off with the radio. She turned it off, and looked me in the eye.

"Nessie. Is something bothering you?"

"No, just this book..." I trailed off.

"Ok." She said and left it at that. I turned the radio once again. The song that was playing really caught my attention. I made a mental note to look that up later

We got to the library and checked out the movie. It was at that time that I saw the black bike outside. The beautiful slick black creature was in the parking lot.

I wanted-no _needed _that bike! The hard part would be convincing my mom.

* * *

**Sorry it took me such a long time to update I am working on another story. When I get an idea I have to write it down or I'll forget it. So anyway I will be updateing more often now though ok? Now there are links on my profile for this story! Click the review button PLEEZ!  
****G(00)D  
(-)**  
**~Monkey~**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**I have been putting off putting up some of my chapters. I hope you will take the time to read this, beacuse it is VERY IMPORTTANT! And I don't say important very often ask anyone! So I have decided to put up two chapters today! But they will not be up until 1:00 today(Agust 11) because, I don't get up too early. So if you care I wanted to give you a preveiw of one of the chapters...enjoy.  
G(00)D  
(****-****)****  
~Monkey~**

~'I was still running. From what I wasn't sure. Maybe if I ran far enough away, that dad couldn't hear me, I could finally think about things. I had been holding my breath for a while now. I enhald a deep breath of fresh air, for once uncontaminated by Mary. I didn't know what would happen now nor did I care, but I did know one thing. They wouldn't keeping people safe form Jasper anymore, they'd be keeping them safe from _**me!.**_'~


	6. Chapter 6

**Asking accidently**

When I got home it was all that I could do not to think of the beautiful black creature in the parking lot today.  
So I ran straight to my room forgetting my homework, for now. I unpluged my iPod from the computer, shoved the ear pieces in my ears, and pressed shuffle.

~~~~~~~weeks after~~~~~~~

I had been doing good not thinking of the bike for a little while. I thought that maybe I could bribe my way into it. Do something good for mom and dad and then ask. But what would be good enough to make them forget the danger on the bike. Of course the danger of it just made me want to get on it even more!

So I decided that I would only think of a plan when dad was away, because otherwise he would see the bike in my mind. But that was all it took for me to get it.

~~~~~~~~That day~~~~~~~~

It was just another day school. My dad and I walked to my first class, Spanish.  
There was a new girl in the classroom, Mary. She was going to be in this class for now. She walked by me to take her seat. That was when I noticed her smell it was the best I'd ever smelled in my life-so far.

I wondered if dad and the rest of my family had it this bad?

Dad had a worried look on his face when I turned to him. "Hold your breath," he whispered. So I did.  
The rest of the day went by as usuall, because Mary wasn't in any of classes expept the first.

So the was over and I was excited I wanted to get home, because I figured out how to ask. But it was hard not to think, I had to use all my concentration.

But it was all over Mary came out and got on her glossy black bike.  
All I had to do was turn away for half-a-second, and dad saw it all.

"Bella why don't I ride with Nessie, and you can drive the volvo." I was really scared now. Dad _never _let _anyone _else drive his car!  
Mom gave him a puzzled look, but got in his car.  
My family was watching us carfully like he was planning to take me somewhere and kill me. But as soon as the car started and drove off we were headed towards the house. _Whew!_

Dad knew I was afraid so he wasn't mad at me, but he was worried. I glanced up at him with a meaningful look.

"I have no problem with it, but you have to deal with Bella," that was one of the very rare times he called mom by her real name. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he'd actually give me a chance.

But mom was still an issue. Oh well, I could always use the 'Mommy' trick again!

I wasn't hopeful though.

**

* * *

**

**Ok so sorry I can't put up the next chapter yet, but I will put it up very soon! I guess you figured out that the sneek peek was not from this chapter. Some forshadowing about Mary though. I hope that didn't give too much away. I just though you might like a preveiw! Random:TREES ROCK!!!  
G(00)D  
(****-****)****  
~Monkey~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pianos and Bribing Mother  
**

As we rode home I ran through my idea with dad, talking more as I did so. I couldn't have him picking through my brain _all _the time. It had to be modified some since dad already knew about the bike. My mission was to go home and sort of "butter up" mom. I had to replace what I was going to do –which was complimenting my parents on everything until they were _sick _of it and asked what I wanted- with something dad had suggested.

We arrived home and put plan into action. Everyone else was already home and they were dying with curiosity.

"Edward!" Mother was the first to ask "what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Bella." He said in such a calm tone and face I almost believed him myself!

"Can't Nessie ride with me once in a while?"

I knew the look on mom's face. She was probably thinking _'Then why did I drive your car?' _But if she was then she hid it very well. She just shrugged and walked up stairs. Everyone else, except Carlisle and Esme, just stood there. It began to feel awkward so asked Dad to do something.

"Well I'm hungry! Anyone else?" said dad as he walked out through the door and to the woods.

The rest of my family followed out two at a time until it was just me. I closed my eyes and listened upstairs for her footsteps to see if she too had gone. It was dead silent. Then the faintest sigh was released. She'd stayed.

I strode over to the instrument that was so proudly sat in the front of the room and sat down. I was positive mom would hear even if I played the softest I ever could. My fingers rested calmly over the bones white keys and pressed down. A low note rang out and it startled me. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea?_ I mean I've never played the piano before, and what if mother knew what I was getting at. Would she be fooled? I sighed in defeat and began again this time playing in the upper keys.

The attempt at my song wasn't the bad it was neutral; it at least sounded a little bit like it.

After about 30 seconds of it my mind went blank and I couldn't remember what I was doing all I knew was that I was playing and it felt good. That's why a noise made me jump.

If I hadn't been so caught up I might have heard Mom come down the steps and stand behind me. Whipping around like I did my elbow hit yet another low note frightening me further. _Ouch!_

I heard a giggle.

Her eyes twinkled and she looked at me with pride. She had pulled up her hair a usual habit for her after school, but what was unusual was her smile. It seemed…different.

True like the ones before it were faked.  
"I didn't know you had an interest in piano?" she exclaimed. I could tell she was testing me. _Time for some acting._ I thought.

"I just thought that maybe I'd give it a shot"

She sighed and sat beside me."The piano is my favorite instrument."

"Edward used to play for me all the time. He even-" she paused and looked down at me with that same smile.

I didn't know what emotion my face revealed, but it made her laugh again.

"Your laugh is the best Mommy."

"Well don't stop play some more!"

So I did I made up most of it and she acted like she loved it. As soon as I gave a clue to being done she hugged me in one of those _'I love you and I'll never let you go'_ hugs. I hugged her back and felt like this was my chance.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"I wanted to ask for something…y-you know like a gift or something if I'm good"

She chuckled "Renesme you're always good. But sure anything, just ask."

I guaranty that as soon as I said it she'd take back her words

"I want a-a _bike_, but not just any bike a real motorcycle bike"

She said nothing and I got worried. Had she heard me or was she ignoring me?  
She pulled away from our hug and looked me in the eyes. Her voice rang out softer than the notes the piano and I just played.

My heart stopped…


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Time for the Test**

The cool air whisked through my hair I felt _free_: _Free_ from the earth, _free_ from the ones I called family. _Free._ That is until I had to turn around. I had to take a test drive just in case something was 'faulty' or it 'malfunctioned' while I was riding it according to mother's excuses.

I drove back up to the house and into the garage, where I'd first seen it.  
"How was it?' dad asked me. _'Words cannot describe'  
_He smiled, but he hid something behind it.

"Does it feel ok? Was it pulling anywhere? Or maybe you had trouble with balancing?"

That was mom; always worried about me. "I'm fine. In fact that was amazing!"  
Her face fell a little. The same way it had when Dad showed the bike me. I knew her question before she'd said it.

"Are you sure about this Nessie?"  
I believe that had become her favorite question to ask me.

"Yes Mom, I will be all right."

And I knew it. I could ride this thing like I'd been doing it my entire life. Longer even! Honestly it wasn't exactly like the one I'd wanted. It was silver, much like the color of dad's Volvo, and it had height set slightly too high for me.

"Well we could take it back" Dad smiled and said. I could tell he was messing with me!

"Yes then you'll have to ride with us and leave the bike here!" Mom added a little less sarcastic.

'_I know that she isn't the most enthusiastic about this thing, but shouldn't she be a bit nicer?'_  
"Don't worry Renesme I won't let her take it back" He whispered then winked.

"Oh yeah says who?" Mom teased.

"Says me..." she moved closer to where she was looking up at him about an inch away from his face. She grabbed his chin and his smile twisted into a crocked position.  
"`7You dare to defy my orders?" Mom challenged.  
Father's face stiffed and he looked serious. "Why of course not my lady, I could never."

I felt like an intruder to their minor romantic moment, so I turned my head and focused something else. My mind wandered and somehow I got to thinking about my book _Romeo and Juliet_.  
'_Death that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty'_

But things like that don't happen in real life…do they? But what about my promise made to myself. Would I get to keep it or would it be spoiled because of my…situation?

I realized the talking had progressed and I felt more people watching me now. I turned around to find almost everyone was out here now.

"So you ready for tomorrow so I can beat you on the way to school?" Emmett asked me.

Still somewhat dazed from earlier, I tried to come up with an intelligent answer.  
"Yeah right like you could go faster than me and the silver dragon here!"

"The Silver -? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and he lost it.

I felt like an idiot, but at the moment I shoved it off. I was in what I like to call an _Alice Fever_ mood. I could get the biggest insult in the history of insult and it wouldn't bother me even smidge. I wasn't aware that I had been shaking and jumping for joy because of this bike until Carlisle insisted on taking me out to get a _"bite" _to eat_._ I agreed and after a quick round with a mountain lion –my favorite- it was time for bed.

I was the only one who really went to bed in this house everyone else just…what did they do?  
I had no intention of finding out. So I drifted off to sleep thinking of the marvelous bike that awaited me tomorrow boy was Mary going to be jealous.

Mary…oh boy I had her to look out for too. I groaned and rolled over.  
_'Come on Renesme' _I told myself. _'What's the worst that could happen?'_

I didn't know that I was going to get an answer….

**It occured to me that I had no AN in my last chapter. I know it's so unlike me... Oh well I suppose this one will have to do. In the last 2 years jmy writing style has changed drastically so don't hate because they're different I promise you it will follow the same plot. SPOILER ALERT: That preview I gave you eons ago will appear in the next chapter after this one so be ready.**

**G(00)D  
(****-****)  
****~Monkey~**


End file.
